


Bad Day

by okdreaming



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted in January 2011.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in January 2011.

Title: Bad Day  
Characters: Becker/Connor, Abby, Lester  
Word count: 945  
Rating: Everyone, Slash  
Warnings:AU, unbeta'd - this was written for comment fic and has been edited but it remains unbeta'd comment fic  
Spoilers: n/a  
A/N: This was written for [merihn's Becker/Conner PI/Detective's prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/218746.html?thread=46049402#t46049402) (you can find an unedited version of this story there).

Connor Temple was having a bad day. He dumped his jacket on his desk before locking the door of the empty office and hurrying down the corridor to the briefing room. The one morning that his alarm didn’t go off would be this morning – the morning Deputy Commissioner Lester was leading the briefing.  
  
Connor couldn’t understand why the alarm hadn’t gone off. He had the same routine every night after work: he went home, zapped his dinner in the microwave, watched some TV, browsed the internet, set the alarm clock, brushed his teeth and went to bed. Except he didn’t go straight home last night, he went out for a drink. Connor let out a little whoop pleased he’d got to the bottom of the mystery. Then he glanced around the corridor and breathed a sigh of relief when he found he was alone. Last thing he needed was more stories about him on the grapevine. He could only hope that everyone had been so wrapped up in themselves last night that they hadn’t noticed him. He’d followed them to the club last night; Abby had convinced him to come along, before abandoning him in a dark corner of the club.

Then he came up and asked him if he wanted a drink, even though Connor’s beer had barely been drunk, he'd taken it to be sociable – not his usual tipple but he didn’t want to get mocked for getting a white wine spritzer – a girly drink when Abby could drink most of the station under the table. His face heated with embarrassment as he imagined what that guy would have thought if he saw him drinking one of those. Connor’s throat went dry as he remembered those dark eyes, the feel of the stubble brushing against his skin, the feel of those lips touching his, the feel of those arms pinning his against the wall.

He thought he’d dreamed the whole thing when he woke alone. A guy like that? He'd never be interested in Connor. Except he had been, the slight ache in his body told him it had been real. Connor couldn't remember the last time he got laid. He curled back up under the covers but then caught sight of the time displayed on his alarm clock. He jumped out of bed as he realised he should’ve left his flat half an hour before.

Connor stopped as he came level with the double doors at the entrance of the briefing room. He peered through the small windows. Deputy Commissioner Lester dressed in his trademark tailored police uniform - Abby let slip one day they were specially made - pointed to the screen displaying one of those power point projections he was so fond of. The minute Lester’s back turned to the door Connor slipped into the room taking a vacant chair next to DS Abby Maitland, she smiled in greeting. They'd known each other since Police training college at one time Connor thought they might date – they’d dated but quickly realised they were better friends.

"Ah Detective Constable Temple," Lester drawled not looking away from his power point presentation, "Good of you to join us. Detective Sergeant Maitland will bring you up to speed on what you've missed." He turned and spoke to someone sat to his left. Lester always seemed to have eyes in the back of his head, he'd been a fool to think he'd just be able to slip into the room without comment. A of the officers smirked at Connor while Lester’s attention was diverted.  
"As I was saying," Lester began. "The Security Services feel that we would," he paused.  
“Lester’s not happy,” Abby muttered. Not for the first time Connor noticed that Abby seemed able to read Lester’s mood accurately.  
"Benefit,” he paused again a barely perceptible frown marring his features. “From some specialist expertise," immediately the room irrupted with protestations from the assembled officers. "Benefit from some specialist expertise," Lester repeated loudly. "To that end Senior Case Officer Becker has been seconded to the Met for the duration of this operation. I'm sure that everyone," Lester paused and looked around the now silent room. "Will extend every courtesy to Senior Case Officer Becker for the duration of his stay with us,” he gathered up his papers. “He will be working primarily with Detective Sergeant Maitland's team. He will conduct the remainder of this briefing," Lester gathered turned to his left. "Senior Case Officer Becker, if you'd be so kind," Lester stepped away from the lectern and took a seat in the front row.  
A tall, dark, brown-eyed man stood at in front of the screen. For some reason Connor couldn’t put his finger on the man looked familiar. There was no reason for him to have seen the spook before. "Thank you Deputy Commissioner Lester, I hope I’ll be able to assist with your ongoing operation. First thing's first I answer to Becker - Senior Case Officer Becker is a bit of a mouthful," he grinned and light laughter flowed around the room. "I'm here to assist with your operation, not take it over -"

Whatever else he said faded into the background as Connor realised why the man was familiar. He'd heard that voice before – last night – husky with desire whispering exactly what he wanted to do with Connor when they got back to his flat.

"Oh god," Connor whispered as he rubbed his hand against his forehead. He'd slept with a bloody spook which by itself was bad enough but this was the same spook he was going to be working with for the next few months. Could his day get any worse?  



End file.
